Because of their unique sieving characteristics, as well as their catalytic properties, crystalline molecular sieves and zeolites are especially useful in applications such as hydrocarbon conversion, gas drying and separation. Although many different crystalline molecular sieves have been disclosed, there is a continuing need for new zeolites with desirable properties for gas separation and drying, hydrocarbon and chemical conversions, and other applications. New zeolites may contain novel internal pore architectures, providing enhanced selectivities in these processes.
Crystalline aluminosilicates are usually prepared from aqueous reaction mixtures containing alkali or alkaline earth metal oxides, silica, and alumina. Crystalline borosilicates are usually prepared under similar reaction conditions except that boron is used in place of aluminum. By varying the synthesis conditions and the composition of the reaction mixture, different zeolites can often be formed.
SSZ-63 is known and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,742. The SSZ-63 is synthesized in U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,742 using 1-cyclodecyl-1-methylpyrrolidinium cation as the structure directing agent (SDA). The examples in the patent disclose the synthesis of aluminosilicate SSZ-63 (Al-SS2-63) by post-treatment of borosilicate SSZ-63 with aluminum nitrate.
Burton et al., “Structure and Synthesis of SSZ-63: Toward an Ordered Form of Zeolite Beta”, J. Phys. Chem. B 2005, 109, pp 20266-20275, discloses that the presence of boron is required for the formation of SSZ-63 in synthesis gels using 1-cyclodecyl-1-methylpyrrolidinium cation as the SDA.
Preparing an Al-SSZ-63 zeolite by a more direct process would be of great benefit to the catalytic industry.